El león, el tigre, la coneja y el zorro
by Tavata
Summary: Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde son los encargados de recibir al rey de las tierras de los leones pero; ¿Por qué no llega el avión del rey que esperaban? ¿Por qué llegan en un hidroavión desde la ciudad de Cabo Suzette? Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Fusión de mundos" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".
**El león, el tigre, la coneja y el zorro.**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia, Aventures del Aire, El Rey León y El libro de la Selva son propiedad de Disney, esta historia solo tiene como finalidad hacer pasar al lector un rato agradable y participar en el** **Reto #5: "Fusión de mundos" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".**

Lunes por la mañana, la ciudad de Zootopia era una selva de animales moviéndose por todas partes para ir a sus respectivos trabajos, hacer las compras, llevar a los pequeños a la escuela, hacer limpieza en casa, en fin, ¡Todos estaban en movimiento! Y la estación de policías de la ciudad no era la excepción.

Esa mañana, en la junta matutina el jefe Bogo había dado una importante misión al equipo estrella de Zootopia, la entusiasta conejita Judy Hopps y su compañero, el astuto zorro, Nick Wilde habían sido los "afortunados" encargados del cuerpo de seguridad para el arribo a la ciudad de un importante mandatario extranjero.

El alcalde Leodor Leonzález había seleccionado a esos dos personalmente para hacerse cargo de la seguridad en la visita de estado después del éxito que habían logrado al desenmascarar al responsable de todo el pánico de la plaga de aulladores de hacía unos meses.

-¡Esto es extraordinario!- saltaba de un lado a otro Judy camino a la camioneta de la policía para dirigirse al aeropuerto internacional de Zootopia.

-Tranquila zanahorias, vas a torcerte una pata- comentó casualmente Nick con una popsipatita roja en las fauces y las llaves listas en la pata derecha.

-¡No puedo creer que vamos a recibir a un rey! ¡Un rey! ¡Nunca he visto un rey!- aplaudía Judy mientras saltaba más alto.

-Sí, sí, ya me lo habías dicho unas… No sé, ¿Cinco veces desde que salimos de la junta?- Nick había llegado a la puerta del piloto de la camioneta y comenzaba a abrirla sin dejar de chupar su popsipatita roja.

Y no era para menos la emoción que sentía Judy, ¡El rey de las tierras de los leones llegaría en unas horas a Zootopia para reunión de estado con el alcalde Leodor Leonzález! ¡Una visita de una semana que prometía ser el máximo evento diplomático de los últimos años en Zootopia! ¡Hasta la misma Gazelle había sido invitada a la cena como estrella invitada para el espectáculo musical que Zootopia tenía preparada para el Rey y su comitiva!

-Sabías que los leones de Las tierras de los leones nunca habían venido en una visita formal a Zootopia- siguió comentando Judy ahora sentada en el asiento del copiloto- Oye, por cierto, ¡Hoy me tocaba conducir a mí!

-No, no, zanahorias- intervino al momento Nick después de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad- estás tan emocionada que podrías chocar con el primer auto que se nos pusiera enfrente- dijo solo para molestar a su compañera coneja- además, hoy me toca a mí. Perdiste cuando me cambiaste tu turno de conducir por mi helado tamaño gigante el fin de semana en la heladería de los elefantes.

Cierto, el fin de semana Judy y Nick habían ido por un "pequeño" helado tamaño gigante a cambio de que la conejita dejara conducir el lunes (en lugar del martes como acostumbraban) a su compañero zorro.

-Está bien, ¡Vamos al aeropuerto!- exclamó una vez más radiante la conejita favorita de Zootopia.

…_..._...

El impresionante Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de Zootopia "Gran Príncipe del Bosque" se encontraba ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, Judy y Nick llegaron justo a tiempo para presentar sus credenciales y tomar sus puestos con los demás miembros de la policía que formarían toda la comitiva de seguridad para el Rey y su comitiva, por su parte el alcalde Leodor y su equipo de trabajo ya se encontraban listos dando los últimos toques a la ceremonia de bienvenida en el momento en que el avión del Rey tocara tierra de Zootopia.

-¡Mira ahí!- señaló de pronto Judy- ¡Ahí está Gazelle! ¡Debo pedirle un autógrafo para Clawhauser!

-Y no olvides un autógrafo también para el Jefe Bogo- sonrió Nick- Vamos zanahorias, se lo pedirás cuando terminemos con el trabajo.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Debemos concentrarnos en el trabajo!- sonrió Judy sin perder oportunidad de dar una último vistazo a Gazelle y sus compañeros Tigres que habían sido tomados por sorpresa por una reportera cebra.

Sí, todos estaban listos para la llegada del avión real… Y ¡Llegó la hora! El lugar estaba listo decorado con banderines de color amarillo y naranja con la insignia real de los leones, todos los diplomáticos y personalidades políticas habían tomado su lugar, el alcalde Leodor Leonzález había comentado que su familia estaba lejanamente emparentada con el Rey (como pasaba con todas las especies animales en Zootopia y las otras ciudades animales a lo largo del ancho y basto mundo), por su parte la prensa también estaba muy interesada en la llegada del rey ya que su política "Hakuna Matata" era toda una innovación animal como no habían visto en años.

Pero, cosa extraña, la hora llegó… y paso… ¿El avión se había retrasado? Bueno, eso sucedía con los trenes y con los automóviles pero ¿los aviones? No, no había ninguna señal en el hermoso cielo azul del avión de los leones, no habían dado ningún comunicado oficial para explicar el creciente retraso, esperaban no tuvieran que esperar más.

-Tal vez olvidaron apagar la estufa- comentó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo Nick.

Judy se le quedo viendo seriamente con una carita de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- se defendió Nick- ¡A veces pasa!... Y tienes que regresarte para revisar, pierdes tiempo, llegas tarde y pierdes la reservación en el restaurante; ejem, bueno, eso pasa, o al menos eso me han contado que pasa…

Judy estaba a punto de contestar cuando el grito de un reportero hipopótamo los hizo voltear y regresar su atención a la realidad ¡Ahí estaban! Sí, en efecto, una aeronave se acercaba a la pista de aterrizaje donde toda la comitiva esperaba pero; un momento… ¡Ese no podía ser el avión de un rey! ¡Eso era un viejo hidroavión comercial! ¡Más parecía un carguero!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, el alcalde no podía entender que significaba esto y rugía una explicación.

Sí, definitivamente esa era la nave que estaban esperando porque después de dar un amplio giro y posicionarse para tomar tierra fue descendiendo con maestría por la pista hasta frenar completamente frente a todos los animales haciendo volar por el viento algunos sombreros.

Las escaleras de descenso fueron colocadas frente a la puerta lateral del hidroavión de color amarillo con la punta de color rojo. Cuando las hélices gemelas dejaron de girar la puerta se abrió haciendo que todos aguantaran la respiración, el rey había llegado…

Había algo que todos debían admitir, la llegada del rey de Las tierras de los leones había sido única, no como todos lo esperaban, pero sí había sido toda una entrada.

Judy nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio al rey, era un joven león de abundante melena rojiza, al contrario del alcalde Leodor, el joven león no vestía un traje de alta costura, al contrario, portaba un sencillo pero elegante manto de color naranja a juego con su brillante pelaje, una especie de faldón tradicional de sus tierras sujeto con un elaborado cinturón con grecas en su diseño.

Solo ver la comitiva que le recibía el joven león saludó con su pata, los flashazos de los reporteros inundaron el lugar en el momento en que el alcalde subió las escaleras y ofreció su fuerte zarpa al joven rey.

-¡Amigos de Zootopia demos una cálida bienvenida al Rey Simba y su distinguida comitiva!- presentó el alcalde con una voz que todos los presentes lograron escuchar.

El rey Simba agradeció las palabras del alcalde y bajo las escaleras a la par del otro león. Después del rey también descendieron dos leonas, una joven y hermosa leona con un ancho collar de oro, un top de una tela muy fresca con el mismo diseño de grecas y triángulos como el del cinturón del rey y una hermosa falda larga siguiendo el mismo patrón del cinturón, su cola se movía de un lado a otro feliz de llegar también a la ciudad, detrás de la joven leona también iba una leona mayor con un manto que cubría su cabeza dándole un toque señorial, el manto al igual su corsé y su amplio faldón abierto atrás solo para que saliera su cola seguía el mismo diseño que la ropa del rey y la joven leona.

Después de estas dos impresionantes leonas bajaron otras cinco que aunque iban vestidas más sencillamente también transmitían un porte de distinción. Una leona mucho más jovencita llevaba sujetos amorosamente a tres pequeñitos, dos leoncitos y una leoncita, no negaban que eran hijos del Rey.

Judy no perdía de vista a los recién llegados, después de las leonas también descendieron un pájaro de hermoso plumaje azul, un jabalí muy chistoso y una suricata, sus caras eran muy graciosas parecía como si los hubieran obligado a vestir amplios pantalones ya que no se veían muy cómodos portándolos y veían sin entender a los animales de Zootopia que se veían acostumbrados a usar ropa y finalmente ¡Un babuino desnudo!

Nick solo ver como Judy se volteaba rápidamente para evitar ver al viejo babuino bajar las escalerillas comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo recordando cuando la llevo al Club de Yoga de los Animales al Natural cuando la conoció.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en tierra y parecía no descendería nadie una vez más el Rey y su comitiva se salieron del protocolo tradicional ya que también descendió un imponente tigre de bengala vestido con un traje de corte muy elegante que recordaba completamente a los empresarios de Zootopia, siguiendo al tigre iba una pantera con uniforme de piloto militar de color negro a juego con su piel; también bajó una joven osa con peinado alto, dos pequeños, una osita amarilla peinada con colitas y un jovencito que más parecía un mozo, el osito portaba una gorra azul y un sweater verde sobre su peluche café, un orangután con sombrero de palma y una playera floreada con un collar de flores rosas, un león con toda la facha de un mecánico que dejó caer una llave de tuercas de uno de sus bolsillos.

Listo, finalmente no quedaba nadie más en el hidroavión.

El alcalde presentó al rey Simba, hijo del rey Mufasa, rey de las tierras de los leones; a la reina Nala, y sus príncipes y princesa herederos, el joven príncipe Kopa, la princesa Kiara y el príncipe Kion. A la madre del rey Simba, la reina Sarabi, a las cinco jóvenes leonas, cazadoras del rey, al jabalí Pumbaa, a la suricata Timón, al mayordomo del rey, el pájaro Zazú, al sabio consejero de la casa real, el babuino Rafiki.

Los otros recién llegados eran el empresario Shere Khan y su guardaespaldas y piloto la pantera Bagheera, la osita era Rebeca Cunningham, una joven empresaria y su hija Molly, el pequeño osito de nombre Kid Nubarrón, también el orangután era un nuevo empresario, Louie, Gato Willy el león mecánico y para sorpresa de todos también el piloto, el oso Baloo, un oso de aspecto despreocupado de pelaje gris, camisa amarilla y una gorra roja.

-¡Bienvenidos a Zootopia!- saludó Judy y Nick a la par cuando llegó su parte de ser presentados a los huéspedes de honor de la ciudad.

-¡Mucho gusto!- exclamó radiante el rey Simba.

A Judy le gustó mucho la voz del joven león.

-Me da mucho gusto conocerlos finalmente- continuó el rey- hasta nuestras tierras han llegado las noticias de todo lo que han hecho a favor de todos los animales. ¡Imaginen si los Aulladores hubieran llegado hasta nosotros! ¡También en mi reino hay carnívoros y herbívoros! Aunque, bueno, nosotros seguimos las enseñanzas del Círculo de la vida, como lo hizo mi padre y su padre y así hasta el primero de los leones.

Judy se sonrojó un poco, aun no se acostumbraba a esa clase de elogios.

-Bueno, yo también admiro mucho su política Hakuna Matata, su majestad…- comentó tímidamente Judy.

-Solo Simba, por favor- sonrió el león- Hakuna Matata, es una noble enseñanza de mis dos consejeros y amigos del alma, Timón y Pumbaa.

El jabalí y la suricata se acercaron solo escuchar que les llamaba el rey. ¡Judy no podía creerlo! Timón y Pumbaa habían encontrado al joven rey perdido en el desierto después de un golpe de estado planeado por su tío usurpador, el león Scar, afortunadamente para todos, el rey había regresado a sus tierras y había regresado el orden natural a las tierras de los leones.

-¿Por qué su babuino está desnudo?- preguntó de pronto Nick.

Judy se llevó la pata a la cara ¡No podía creer que Nick preguntara eso!

-Bueno, no es solo mi babuino- contestó de manera muy seria el rey Simba- es mi consejero, sabio y amigo, Rafiki- Nick no pudo evitar tragar saliva, al parecer había molestado al rey león- pero, sí, en efecto, nunca ha usado ropa; sí, le gusta andar desnudo.

Solo escuchar la risa del león Nick volvió a respirar, no lo había hecho enojar, de hecho, era muy raro ver al rey Simba enojado.

-Señorita Hopps- llamó de pronto el joven príncipe Kion.

-¿Si pequeñito? Ejem, majestadsita- sonreía Judy al joven leoncito.

-Nos preguntábamos mis hermanitos y yo- los otros dos cachorros también se acercaron a su hermanito y la conejita- si… si sería posible… ¡Si pudiéramos ver su pluma zanahoria!

Judy mostró su pluma zanahoria como si se tratara de un tesoro lo que encanto a los niños.

-Gracias- intervino de pronto la reina Nala- no hablaban de otra cosa en todo el viaje.

-A propósito- tomo la palabra el alcalde Leodor- ¿Por qué llegaron en ese avión?

-Oh, eso…- el rey Simba no le dio importancia- nuestro avión se descompuso cuando sobrevolábamos Cabo Suzette y tuvimos que hacer una escala técnica; afortunadamente Shere Khan tenía planeado visitar la ciudad de Zootopia y nos ofreció viajar con él como compañía pero su avión personal también estaba en mantenimiento lo que era un problema para todos…

-Un imperdonable problema- se unió a la conversación el tigre con una voz profunda- por suerte recordé que la empresa "Vuelos de altura" me debía un favor y que Baloo es el mejor piloto de Cabo Suzette, teníamos el tiempo encima y debíamos volar, literalmente…

-Fue así que todos nos unimos en el viaje- retomó la palabra el rey Simba- además, así se hizo mucho más interesante, nunca me han gustado las formalidades que no te dejan disfrutar de la vida, ya saben ¡Hakuna Matata!

Y así fue como el rey llegó a Zootopia, después de una sesión de preguntas y respuestas de los reporteros el Rey Simba y su familia, Shere Khan y toda la comitiva del alcalde Leodor tomaron camino al hotel donde se hospedarían los recién llegados y después a la residencia del alcalde donde se llevaría a cabo la cena con el show de Gazelle.

Judy y Nick no se separarían del rey en ningún momento mientras durara su visita, además, Judy les había contado a los leones que su familia tenía una granja de zanahorias lo que había llamado mucho la atención de Timón y Pumbaa, tal vez hasta Judy lograra que las zanahorias fueran exportadas a las tierras de los leones.

Nick también se la estaba pasando muy bien aunque los niños estaban acaparando toda la atención de su compañera, él también estaba aprovechando la ocasión para hacer negocios con Becky y Baloo ya que Louie estaba muy interesado en introducir al mercado de Cabo Suzette las popsipatitas de Nick.

Oh sí, este sería un viaje muy productivo para todos en Zootopia, Cabo Suzette y las Tierras del reino de los leones…

Fin.


End file.
